


The Crystal Lake Legend

by Predaliena



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predaliena/pseuds/Predaliena
Summary: A poem dedicated to Jason Voorhees, the legend of Crystal Lake.





	The Crystal Lake Legend

Deep in the forest

There is a place

Camp Crystal Lake

That’s how it’s named.

 

Once loved by children

Now loved by teens.

But little they know

About their bitter fate.

 

There is a legend

That a killer lives here

Drowned in the lake

But he’s not dead.

 

Once an innocent kid

That was bullied by peers

The love of his mother

Was his only cheer.

 

The careless camp counsellors

The ignorance of kids

All this resulted

In poor boy’s demise.

 

The death of his mother

Was the final thing

That made him arise

As a vengeful beast.

 

A mask on his face

A machete in hand

Heart full of anger

For his bitter fate.

 

The lustful teens

That arrive to the lake

They do horrible things

And it triggers his rage.

 

He watches them constantly

Clenching his fists

He waits for the moment

To finish them quick.

 

The teens always come

They are careless enough

Ignoring the legend

And thinking of fun.

 

Go on, filthy teenagers,

Come to the lake!

Jason is here

To decide your fate!

 

Camp Crystal Lake

It is his home

He’ll kill all the trespassers

And spill their blood.

 

So if you’re smart enough

Stay away from the lake.

Jason is always there

Waiting for his prey.


End file.
